youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula Family
The Dracula Family is an ancient clan of vampire nobility, dating back to possibly before the second millennium, or the year 1000. Residing primarily in Transylvania, Romania, the current head of the clan, Granny Dracula, raised her sons in Dracula Castle situated near the city of Bistritz. It is unknown if previous homes had been build previously, or after the castle burned down. History As the son of Dracos Dracula, the Count was one of three Dracula brothers, preceded by Arta and followed by Ivan. Arta was killed over three hundred years ago, and his relationship with his brothers previous to his death is unknown. Ivan and the Count assumingly had a relatively close bond. The Count had always blamed himself for Arta's death, but it was later revealed that he had in fact been murdered by Elizabeta Vaccaria. After his death the Count became head of the Dracula Clan, and this he remains to the present day. By ancient vampire law, the Count was also required to marry Arta's widow, Elizabeta. Later, she became pregnant with Malik, although the Count was revealed not to be the father. He left Elizabeta at an unknown time, running away with Magda Westenra, a woman he had loved. 300 years later, Magda and the Count had a daughter, Ingrid. Sometime after this Magda began having an affair with Patrick, a werewolf; and the Count, feeling lonely, visited a Goth festival in Whitby. It was there he met Sally Giles, an eighteen year old breather woman. That weekend the Count (under the alias of Salem Smith) and Sally had relations, and she fell pregnant and later gave birth to a son, Adam. Sally's parents persuaded her to give up the child for adoption, and the Count adopted him, renaming him Vladimir. Later, the Count became the unofficial guardian of Wolfie, Magda and Patrick's son for a short period of time. The Count currently resides in Australia, formerly residing in Garside Grange, Stokely, and Transylvania. Ingrid currently resides in Garside Grange. Following Transylvania, Ivan moved to America where he took up the job of an estate agent. He changed his name to Harvey, starting a vegetarian diet and drinking a blood substitute made of soy. His two children, Boris and Olga, were apparently fairly spoiled. He currently still resides in America with his daughter. Family Tree Many members of the family are unaccounted for due to being unknown, including Malik's father and Boris and Olga's mother. Following is the to date accounted for members of the Dracula clan and those related of. Family Members * Dracos Dracula † : The father of Arta, Count and Ivan Dracula; the husband of Mrs Dracula * Mrs "Granny" Dracula : The mother of Arta, Count and Ivan Dracula; the wife of Dracos Dracula * Arta Dracula † : The eldest son of Dracos and Mrs Dracula; the brother of Count and Ivan Dracula; the ex-husband of Elizabeta Vaccaria * Count Dracula : The medial son of Dracos and Mrs Dracula; the brother of Arta and Ivan Dracula; the ex-husband of Elizabeta Vaccaria; the father of Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula; the former lover of Sally Giles and Magda Westenra * Ivan Dracula : The youngest son of Dracos and Mrs Dracula; the brother of Arta and Count Dracula; the father of Boris and Olga Dracula * Magda Westenra : The former lover of Count Dracula; the mother of Ingrid Dracula and adoptive mother of Vladimir Dracula * [[Elizabeta Vaccaria|'Elizabeta Vaccaria']]' †' : The ex-wife of Arta Dracula and Count Dracula; the mother of Malik Vaccaria * [[Malik Vaccaria|'Malik Vaccaria']]' †' : The son of Elizabeta Vaccaria; the negatively proposed son of Count Dracula; the possible son of Arta Dracula * Sally Giles : The former lover of Count Dracula; the mother of Vladimir Dracula * Ingrid Dracula : The eldest daughter of Count Dracula and Magda Westenra; the eldest half-sister of Vladimir Dracula * Vladimir Dracula : The eldest son of Count Dracula and Sally Giles; the younger half-brother of Ingrid Dracula * Boris Dracula † : The eldest son of Ivan Dracula; the elder brother of Olga Dracula * Olga Dracula : The youngest daughter of Ivan Dracula; the youngest sister of Boris Dracula Possible Members *'Repugna' :In ''Bite Me'', ''Renfield and Ingrid discuss someone called ''Great-Aunt Repugna who had false fangs. It's not known whether she was a Dracula or a Westenra. Category:Families